Snow Days
by VampireMassacre
Summary: Alex and Devin have been in Wonderland for almost six months now, and finally snow has appeared. Alex can't wait to drag Devin out into it and have some fun! ONESHOT BoyxBoy


Hello! This is a little extra for my finished story Alex in Wonderland. Just a little oneshot to show everyone how Alex and Devin are fairing.

Snow Day

Date in Wonderland: January 14th

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Devin! Wake up, wake up!" an excited voice said.

The blond in bed stirred lazily, sitting up and letting the covers off of his scarred, bare, and muscled torso. His sky blue eyes looked sleepily at his husband, the black haired, green eyed Alex Caterpillar, High King of Wonderland.

Said Caterpillar was grinning ear to ear and flushed in excitement. "Devin! It's snowing!" he squeaked.

The blonde's eyes widened, and he noticed that Alex was indeed in a scarf and jacket, something not so common in Wonderland since they had been there. It had gradually been getting colder, but with all of the spring and warm weather in these last months, Devin hadn't thought about snow.

"Is it now?" the blond purred in a sleep roughened voice, grabbing Alex's wrist and dragging him onto the bed. "Sounds like a perfect day to stay in and have some fun."

Alex squirmed away and placed a gloved hand in his husband's face. "Excuse me?! No way! Come outside, in the snow with me!" he prompted.

Devin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, swinging is legs over the side of the bed and sitting there in all his naked glory. Though Alex's cheeks turned a little pink, he had gotten used to his partner's preference of sleeping nude.

Well, it wasn't so much that the blond liked to sleep nude, but that even when they went to bed with clothes on...they eventually all came off, and neither would feel like getting dressed once more.

"Mn...Alex, I've never really been a fan of snow," he admitted with a sigh.

The other King pouted. "But you've never been out in it with me. Please? Just for a few minutes," he nearly begged, bringing out the puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip.

Devin looked at him for a long moment, trying to resist, but ultimately just sighing again and getting up. "Alright, fine. A few minutes, but you have to magic me some clothes," he decided.

Alex's eyes sparkled. "Deal!" The sparkle turned to a bright neon green, and an aura of the same color enveloped Devin before condensing into winter clothing. "Let's go~!"

Before Devin could react, Alex had grabbed his hand and was dragging him along through the castle. Not many people were around, since it seemed it was rather early in the morning. Those who were up bowed and greeted them sleepily. "Alex, what time is it anyway?" he questioned.

"7:34!" the other answered cheerily.

It was all Devin could do not to facepalm himself. Alex could get a little to eager sometimes.

However, all thoughts of that nature were suddenly thrown out of the window when they burst outside to the white, snow covered castle grounds. "Well, damn," Devin breathed, staring.

"Beautiful, right?!" the noirette returned, grinning happily at him.

Devin gazed at him for a moment, but ultimately couldn't help smiling back. He loved to see Alex so happy, it warmed him up even in the frigid cold of the outdoors. He watched the other run out into the pristine whiteness, giggling and spinning. Slowly, he followed along behind with his longer steps, his just smiling and watching.

Until Alex picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball, eyeing him determinedly. Devin backed up. "Oh, no you don't. Don't even try it," he warned, holding up his hands.

The other laughed and crept closer, to which Devin responded to by backing up, only for Alex to hurl to snow ball at him anyway. Devin blocked it, and looked scarily solemn for a moment, and Alex's smile wavered just a little.

But then, Devin reached down and scooped his own ball of snow, a grin spreading on his lips. "Now you've done it," he purred, launching the snowball at high speed.

Alex let out an outraged laugh as he was covered in snow, and a small battle ensued between them for a good ten minutes. It ended when Devin was tackled to the ground by Alex, who sat on top of him.

They breathed heavily, just grinning and looking at each other until Alex leaned down and pressed his lips into Devin's. The sweet kiss became much deeper when Devin reached up and grasped Alex's face, pressing his tongue between Alex's lips.

When they parted, Devin smiled up at the blushing Alex. "You're getting cold. Let's go in and, I don't know, drink some hot chocolate or something cheesy like that," he suggested.

It didn't take long for them to do just that, curling up on the couch in the sitting room outside of their room and watching the fire in a fireplace.

"Why don't you like snow?" Alex questioned as they sipped.

Devin chuckled lowly, but his just nuzzled the top of his lover's head. "My father left me out there a lot. Just a lot of wet and cold, in my opinion," he said honestly. Before Alex could feel bad about asking though, he squeezed him and gave him a soft kiss.

"But today was fun. I liked being out there, despite being wet and cold. We should do it again sometime," he murmured.

Alex blushed and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah!"

With a smile, Devin crooked a finger under Alex's chin and tilted his face up to stare into his eyes. "Now...I know something else that'll warm us up even faster than this," he said, wiggling his eyebrow.

The rest of their day was spent in bed, periodically taking breaks to watch the snow fall outside their window.


End file.
